


Friend

by enkidurga



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Amazon (1974)
Genre: AU where they get Mogura to take that damn antidote, I forget about Tachibana a lot, So he's there but he literally only says one line I think and that's it, Tomodachi times make me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkidurga/pseuds/enkidurga
Summary: Amazon and friends convince Mogura to take the antidote for the mushroom beastman's mold.
Kudos: 6





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like that Mogura died in Kamen Rider Amazon (1974) so I'm going to ignore that and write a story where Mogura just does not die AND gets to have friends who love him.

Stumbling into the room, Mogura collapsed. The mold adhered to his snout was already taking effect enough to make movement difficult. The beastman was at least grateful the toxin wasn’t dispersing into the room with the impact of his landing. His vision had grown significantly hazier since he fled from the mushroom factory. 

“Mogura!” Amazon calls, hurrying to ease the other’s fall, his voice frantic. “Mogura, hang in there!”

“I got it…” the beastman says weakly as he gestures to the fungus that had overtaken a sizable chunk of his face, “I got the mold. Doctor, hurry…”

Without a second to spare, the doctor began to scrape a mold sample off into a petri dish. Once he had retreated to quickly formulate the antidote, Ritsuko and Masahiko filled in the empty space. Reaching a paw out, Mogura stroked Masahiko’s head tenderly.

“Masahiko… are you gonna look up to me?” Mogura asks, implication that he didn’t have much longer left heavily evident in his tone. The boy leant into the mole’s touch and nodded in response.

“Mogura, thank you.” Ritsuko says to him softly.

“Thank you….” The beastman repeats slowly, mulling over the phrase. The response had been half amazement, but the other half reflecting a thank you in return for the woman. “This is the first time I’ve ever been praised…” 

A servant of Gedon, he had never been praised. He was a monster who betrayed his creator and that certainly didn’t earn you any compliments. In all honestly, it was surprising that the mole had managed to survive this long. Surely, Gorgos would have been the one to do him in by now, but his own cowardice and Amazon’s help had been what kept him alive thus far anyways. Of course the one time he chose to play the hero, it would leave him like this. 

As the fungus continues to rapidly spread deeper into his system, Mogura recoils suddenly with a few painful squeaks. Tachibana, Ritsuko, Masahiko, and Amazon all huddle closer out of worry as he shakes.

“Mogura, hang in there!” Tachibana tries to encourage, his voice desperate as if he doesn’t fully believe the beastman is going to make it.

“Doctor…!” the mole calls out, “Please, before I die. I... I don’t want to die…”

However, the doctor and his team don’t respond, too busy formulating a combatant for the mold to say anything or even notice. Reaching for the shelf beside them, Amazon grabs a hardcover medical book to scrape the mold off of Mogura’s snout in an attempt to ease his pain. Ritsuko and Masahiko, the latter more reluctantly, back away as the fungus chips to the ground in a cloud of toxic dust.

**************

It’s some time later that the doctor is able to say he’s finished devising a quick antidote. Tachibana watches as the medicinal powder is poured into an open capsule before it is capped and turns with the doctor as it is presented.

“It’s done! The mold antidote is ready!” the doctor says in a hurry as he rushes over to Mogura, ready to practically shove it down his throat. 

Amazon intercepts, grasping the medicine between his fingers. Supporting Mogura with one arm, he uses the other hand to try and coax him to take the capsule.

“It’s no good for me… I can’t take it.” The mole says even weaker than before, “My heart is already….”

“I don’t believe that, just take it!” Amazon insists, but Mogura pushes his hand away. “Stop, just swallow it!”

“Amazon, the mushroom factory… is right below the Shimaura main gate. Please… go!” Mogura says, trying to wave him away, but the man doesn’t move.

“Mogura!! No!!! I don’t want you to die!!” Masahiko cries, grabbing the beastman’s head and shaking him. 

“I don’t want you to die either, Mogura!” Ritsuko adds over her brother’s tears. Masahiko is now clinging tightly to the mole.

“Thank you…” Mogura says softly, reaching up to pat the young boy’s head once again, “Using the antidote on me… would be a waste…. Amazon needs it… to win…”

“That’s not true,” the rider shakes his head, “You need it, I can defeat Garanda without.” 

“But Amazon, you need the antidote… How else will you win?” Mogura breathes out weakly, turning his head slightly to refuse the medicine being offered. 

“No worries, I have my ways.” Amazon reassures with a grin. Despite his wild appearance, the man had proven himself quite cunning in the past, and through the haze of his vision, Mogura knew that the smile was genuine.

As if to try and further convince the beastman, Amazon pats a hand over the Gigi Armlet with confidence.

“The armlet’s power can help me overcome the mold.” He adds. “Now, please, take it. You said it yourself, you don’t want to die.”

“Chu chu…” he squeaks out in defeat, too weak to refuse the capsule any further. With Masahiko cuddled into his side, the beastman finally accepted the medicine. No sooner had he managed to swallow it had Ritsuko already began to carefully press a cold glass of water to his lips for him to drink.

“You should rest now, it’ll be alright.” she says softly once the water is finished. Tugging at her brother’s shirt slightly, she stands to give Mogura space. “Come on, Masahiko. You shouldn’t disturb him while he sleeps.”

The young boy doesn’t respond at first, but finally pulls himself away with a groan, small hand rubbing at his eyes to hide the tears that had continued to leak through the whole time he held tight to Mogura. Amazon fluffs Masahiko’s hair playfully before briskly making his way to the door.

“I’m going to defeat the mushroom beastman and destroy that factory. Take care of him.” He says before heading off. By then, Mogura was already sleeping soundly.

**************

“Chu chuu!! Masahiko, please, I’m not sure about this…!!!” Mogura says from his hiding spot, trying to resist the boy’s attempts at tugging him out of the bush he had taken refuge in by the nose.

“If we explain that you’re mine AND Amazon’s friend, they have to not be afraid!” Masahiko tries to reason as his heels dig into the dirt, hands gripped firmly on Mogura’s flowered snout, much to the mole’s dismay. “If they know there are good beastmen, you’d be able to come play a lot more. And Amazon trusts you so it’s even better!!”

“Chu chu…” Mogura’s vocal tick comes out uncertain, but he allows the boy to finally extract him from the shrub. He had had enough of the pulling, it was becoming too much of a habit. Rubbing at his nose tenderly with a paw, he reached to take Masahiko’s hand. “It does look like a lot of fun…”

While Masahiko is all too eager to start running to the park to introduce the beastman to all of his friends, Mogura slows him down. Being friends with someone and making more sounded exciting, but he was still so anxious. Even after how Amazon and the others treated him like he was special, he still couldn’t shake the obvious difference between him and the rest of them. 

Did Masahiko really think it would be so easy to get people to not be afraid of him? To want to be his friend and draw together and play together and have fun together. His paw squeezes the little boy’s hand kindly.

“Are you really sure they’ll want to be friends with me?” 

“Of course they will,” Amazon’s voice is sudden, surprising the two as they turn to see their friend approach with a confident smile. “You’re a hero that helped save them from the Garanda Empire after all.”

Once Amazon had come to a stop in front of them, Masahiko released his hold on the mole beastman. Interlacing his fingers together, he turned his hands to show Amazon the raised pinky symbol of friendship his grandfather had taught him. Between the two, it had become far more of a greeting than just saying hello and it always brought a smile to the man’s face as he returned the gesture.

It was something he had seen these two do so many times before, but never once for him. It seemed sacred, a symbol special to Amazon that tied him to the little Japanese boy as a friend in a scary, uncertain world. The beastman felt wrong to try and imitate it, worried he’d offend someone or realize he wasn’t quite that kind of friend to them. 

Mogura’s gaze drifted down to his own paws as he watched this and squeaked to himself softly. Pressing his mits together, he flipped his paws together upwards and sighed sadly as he proceeded to make a triangle. A failure due to his hands being so mitten-shaped, the triangle was the best he could manage. Lowering his paws, he hoped none of them had seen it, maybe it was for the best. 

“Mogura.” Amazon says happily, getting the mole’s attention before repeating the gesture he had done with Masahiko. He gives an affirmative nod as he speaks. “Friend.”

Eyeing the symbol nervously, Mogura carefully attempts again, once again making a triangle with his paws. It was the best he could do, but Amazon nods excitedly. He and Masahiko bring their hands closer to the beastman’s, their outstretched pinkies tapping to the leathery flesh of Mogura’s mits.

“Chu chu!!! Friends!”


End file.
